Parce que c'était eux
by Audace
Summary: C'est une Hermione emplie de doute qui quitte la Tour Gryffondor. Une Hermione déterminée qui pousse cette porte bien cachée. Une Hermione ignorant ce qu'elle déclenche pour eux. Une Hermione qui finira par lui demander pourquoi... Parce que c'était eux.


_Voici mon deuxième texte du week-end. Je suis revenue à mes premiers amours, c'est donc un petit OS Drago/Hermione que je vous ai écrit._

_Je vous rappelle donc que c'est JKR qui a écrit les sept tomes d'Harry Potter (et elle a toute mon admiration pour ça, parce que sept tomes ça fait un tas de pages et de chapitres…) et que je ne possède rien, si ce n'est le petit bout de scénario bien caché là-dedans._

_Vous aurez peut-être remarqué le rating M, mais il est là pour quelques six lignes d'un lime très léger qui n'a presque rien du lime, les esprits pervers ne seront pas contentés, mais les esprits chastes ne seront pas choqués… (Y en a-t-il seulement ici ?)_

_Pour finir, je vous propose __Hello, I love you__ des Doors et __Somewhere Only We Know__ de Keane pour emplir vos oreilles alors que vous contentez vous yeux._

_Bonne lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin !_

O0O

_**Parce que c'était eux  
**_

O0O

Hermione serra les mains jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Tous, autour d'elles, riaient, s'amusaient, oubliaient. Pour eux, c'était fini. Le calvaire était terminé. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se contenter d'attendre trois semaines. Elle doutait. Elle détestait douter. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, s'attirant les regards étonnés d'Harry et Ron. Elle leur adressa un sourire forcé et s'excusa. Elle prétendit avoir besoin de sortir prendre l'air. C'était un peu ça… Mais, même si elle leur disait la vérité, ils ne comprendraient pas. Pour eux, c'était différent. Eux se fichaient de leurs résultats. Ils savaient que les ASPICs n'étaient qu'une formalité. Il fallait juste qu'ils obtiennent le diplôme. Ils savaient que, quels que soient les résultats, ils seraient acceptés à l'académie des Aurors du fait de leur notoriété due à leur victoire. Elle aussi, en fait, elle savait qu'elle aurait sa place là où elle le voulait.

Elle voulait intégrer l'école de journalisme. Elle avait toujours aimé écrire, accoler des mots pour faire des phrases pleines de sens et écrire pour parler aux gens. Elle voulait aussi montrer aux gens comme Skeeter qu'un excellent journaliste n'était pas un ragoteur. Elle savait que, avec son nom, elle pourrait comme Harry et Ron ne pas s'inquiéter.

Mais elle ne voulait pas être admise juste pour son nom et son rôle dans la guerre désormais finie. Elle, elle voulait être reconnue pour son intelligence. Elle se battait depuis des années pour être la meilleure, parce qu'elle voulait l'être. Elle ne voulait pas n'être qu'une parmi tant d'autres, elle voulait qu'on la remarque, qu'on la voit pour ce qu'elle avait dans la tête.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait toujours étudié comme une dingue. Qu'elle était studieuse, qu'elle travaillait. Pour avoir les meilleurs résultats, pour mériter ce qui lui arriverait et pour être remarquée pour son intelligence réelle. Et c'est aussi ce besoin compulsif de reconnaissance qu'elle avait qui la faisait douter.

Hermione était rongée par les doutes, à tout moment. Et plus l'enjeu était de taille, plus elle doutait. Parfois, elle avait l'estomac noué parce qu'elle doutait. Parfois, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Parfois, elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'à ne plus le pouvoir. Parfois, elle mordait ses lèvres jusqu'à saigner. Parfois, elle s'arrachait des cheveux. Et ça allait crescendo, plus l'enjeu était grand.

Et là, ses ASPICs passés, Hermione doutait. Il y avait cette question, numéro trois, petit b, de l'examen écrit de potion qui la taraudait. Elle doutait de sa réponse. Et elle savait que son Optimal pouvait se jouer sur une question. Et un Optimal de moins aux ASPICs, c'était un enjeu extrême. Et Hermione doutait. Et Hermione voulait savoir.

O0O

Elle avait essayé de se retenir. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, qu'elle devrait attendre d'avoir les résultats pour savoir si sa réponse était la bonne ou non. Mais… Elle ne pourrait jamais attendre les trois semaines avant les résultats.

Alors elle était descendue. Quittant la chaleureuse Tour Gryffondor, elle avait parcouru les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle avait salué distraitement les fantômes qu'elle croisait. Elle avait jeté un regard écœuré à tous les couples qui se bécotaient un peu partout, dégoûtée que les gens puissent penser à jouer aux limaces alors qu'elle était sur les nerfs. Elle ne comprenait pas quel intérêt il y avait à embrasser quelqu'un. Son baiser avec Krum avait été gluant et repoussant et celui qu'elle avait échangé avec Ron lors de la Bataille Finale, l'année précédente, alors qu'elle se pensait folle de lui, avait été froid et l'avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron.

Alors que toutes les filles de son âge ne pensaient qu'aux garçons, elle avait été dégoûtée par les deux seuls baisers qu'elle avait connus. Dans ses périodes de blues, elle se disait qu'elle finirait vieille fille, entourée de livres et de chats. Elle faisait comme si les rires et moqueries à son sujet ne la touchaient pas. Elle faisait comme si elle se croyait capable de vivre sans tendresse, tant qu'on la reconnaissait pour son intelligence, puis s'enfermait dans la salle de bain des préfets pour plonger sa tête sous l'eau et laisser couler ses larmes, parce que l'image du bonheur conjugal que lui renvoyaient ses parents lui montrait ce qu'elle manquait à s'acharner dans ses études.

Elle avait essayé, pourtant. Elle avait essayé de devenir « normale », de rentrer dans le moule. Elle avait écouté Ginny lui donner des conseils sur le maquillage. Elle avait participé aux conversations de Lavande et Parvati à propos de garçons, de ragots et d'un tas d'autres choses. Elle avait mis moins d'acharnement dans ses devoirs, même si elle s'arrangeait pour qu'ils vaillent tout de même des Optimaux. Elle avait essayé.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de disserter trois heures durant sur le jean que portait le chanteur du Magic Band lors de son dernier concert. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se peinturer la figure pour ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Elle était présente, écoutait ces conversations de filles, et se disait qu'elle perdait son temps.

Etait-ce mal si son truc, à elle, c'était de passer ses dimanches en pyjama avec un bon bouquin ? Etait-ce mal si elle préférait rester chez elle à amasser des connaissances passionnantes plutôt qu'à sortir regarder un match de Quidditch dont elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt ?

Bien sûr elle savait délaisser ses livres, ses devoirs et ses cours pour passer des moments avec ses amis. Bien sûr que parfois elle avait besoin de décompresser. Mais le fait qu'elle soit si différente des autres était-il mal ?

Elle aurait juré que non.

Pourtant elle n'avait que des regards incompréhensibles lorsqu'elle énonçait le vœu de rester dans la salle commune lors d'un match de Quidditch. Pourtant elle n'avait droit qu'aux moqueries lorsqu'elle passait ses journées de week-end vêtue d'un simple ensemble jean/T-shirt/pull. Pourtant, les gens semblaient trouver ça anormal, eux.

Même Harry et Ron ne la comprenait pas. Parfois, c'était même eux qui lui faisaient du mal, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Se rendant compte qu'une goutte d'eau glissait sur sa joue, Hermione se dépêcha de l'enlever d'un geste sec de la main et retint le frisson qui la prenait alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la fraîcheur des cachots. Arrivant devant le tableau qui cachait la salle commune des Serpentard, elle se composa un air décidé et frappa.

O0O

« Granger ? » s'étonna Théodore Nott en ouvrant le portrait « Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? »

Les têtes de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson apparurent derrière leur ami à l'entente du nom d'Hermione, curieuses. La jeune fille grimaça et finit par soupirer et avouer sa requête.

« Faut que je vois Malefoy, il est là ? »

Trois paires de sourcils se levèrent, l'une d'entre elle plus amusée que surprise.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu cherches Drago ? »

La brune fit la moue face aux têtes intéressées face à elle et se sentit, exactement comme lorsqu'elle parlait avec Lavande et Parvati, comme si chacun de ses mots allait être décortiqué pour finir en ragot.

« J'ai une question à lui poser à propos de l'examen de potion. » avoua-t-elle finalement.

Parkinson ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, mais un coup de coude furieux de Nott l'en empêcha et le jeune Serpentard fit semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes, juste pour faire durer le suspense. Granger avait l'air terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir mal répondu et elle semblait persuadée qu'il n'y avait que Drago qui pouvait lui donner la bonne réponse…

« Tu vois la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage ? Tu bifurques à droite au couloir d'après et tu vas toujours tout droit. Tu vas arriver dans un cul-de-sac sombre et, si tu regardes bien, tu pourras remarquer une porte en bois noir sur ta gauche. C'est la salle où il va quand il a besoin de décompresser. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione le remercia et partit d'un pas vif. Les trois Serpentards rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et Pansy observa le brun d'un air sceptique.

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu lui donner sa réponse plutôt que de l'envoyer voir Drago ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Bien entendu, Pans'. »

« Et tu sais que Drago va te tuer ? »

« Oh, oui… » susurra-t-il, amusé d'avance.

O0O

Hermione s'arrêta face à la porte et félicita intérieurement le blond pour la cachette parfaite qu'il s'était trouvé. Si elle n'avait pas su qu'il y avait quelque chose dans ce coin-là, il était certain qu'elle n'y aurait jamais rien trouvé. Emplie d'appréhension (elle allait quand même demander des réponses à Drago Malefoy, elle savait qu'elle serait mal reçue !), elle toqua doucement à la porte. Un bruit passa à travers et elle prit ça pour un oui. Elle tourna doucement la poignée et entra alors dans la pièce.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur les étagères en bois abritant quelques livres, le bureau bien rangé sous la petite fenêtre, les quelques poufs posés au sol et le canapé qui faisait dos à la porte et duquel dépassait ses cheveux blonds. Elle pensa fugacement qu'il avait bien arrangé la pièce, qu'elle était chaleureuse et douce. Un endroit où elle aussi aurait aimé travailler.

Puis elle l'entendit gémir. Elle se dit qu'il était peut-être malade, fiévreux. S'il avait, comme elle, beaucoup travaillé pour ses examens, il était peut-être tombé malade. Elle fit quelques pas pour dépasser le canapé et voir s'il se portait mal.

Et elle se figea, stupéfaite.

Absolument pas malade, Malefoy était alangui sur son canapé. Sa tête penchait vers l'arrière et l'expression de pure extase qu'il affichait gommait toute la dureté qu'il affichait habituellement. Les paupières closes, le gémissement érotique qui s'échappa subitement de sa bouche électrisa Hermione et la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

D'un bond, elle recula, le rouge aux joues. Ses mains accrochèrent le bureau derrière elle alors qu'elle trébuchait et elle entendit le bruit de chute d'un des encriers posés dessus. Le blond eu le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux gris et de les poser sur elle, choqué, avant qu'elle ne se précipite à l'extérieur de la pièce et ne s'enfuit le plus loin possible.

O0O

Deux jours. Ça faisait deux longs jours qu'elle n'avait pas osé quitter la Tour Gryffondor. Les filles du dortoir avait tenté de lui arracher des réponses, mais Hermione les avait vite envoyées paître ailleurs.

Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle se terrait dans la Tour, s'étant même résignée à faire appel à Dobby pour lui amener ses repas. Lorsque Ron, Harry et Ginny avait voulu la faire sortir, ça s'était terminé en un bain de sang (bon, en fait, elle avait surtout piqué une crise et supplié, ils l'avaient laissée tranquille mais étaient partis encore plus inquiets qu'avant).

Elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Elle savait qu'il le faudrait, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle avait sans cesse ces images qui revenaient. Elle revoyait le blond, tête en arrière, reins creusés, gémissant. Elle revoyait sa main gauche, errant sur son torse révélé par une chemise ouverte. Et elle revoyait sa main droite, s'activant sans pitié sur son membre.

Elle avait surpris Drago Malefoy en train de se masturber. Et ça l'obsédait.

Ces images semblaient collées sur sa rétine et tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier. Le rouge lui montait aux joues toutes les deux minutes. Elle ne pouvait plus se plonger dans un livre pour s'évader car chaque ligne lui semblait contenir une allusion salace et la ramenait au spectacle auquel elle avait été, bien malgré elle, la spectatrice.

Elle était obsédée par Drago Malefoy.

Elle était pas dans la merde.

O0O

C'est avec un immense sourire que Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil face à Théodore. Le brun frémit devant l'air sadique qu'arborait son ami et se demanda si l'éviter pendant deux jours n'avait pas, contrairement à ses attentes, augmenté son désir de vengeance.

« Théo… »

La voix de Drago était douce et caressante. Théo s'imaginait sans mal l'écouter lui raconter une histoire et s'endormir sur ce son. Il savait Drago très doué. Il faisait comme s'il était gentil, comme s'il n'allait rien lui faire. Mais Théo aussi était Serpentard. Et c'est avec un sourire faux et innocent qu'il fit voir à Drago qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Après tout, il savait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, lui.

« Oui, Drago ? Tu désires quelque chose ? »

Les yeux de Drago le fusillèrent du regard et le blond se tendit vers son ami.

« Explications ! » aboya-t-il finalement, donnant à Théo des frissons d'anticipation.

C'est qu'il faisait peur, le Malefoy… Malgré tout, Théo tint bon. Même si, comme tout bon Sang-Pur qui se respecte, il connaissait les rumeurs sur le talent inné des Malefoy pour la torture et les représailles. Il tint bon parce que Drago était son ami et qu'il était persuadé d'avoir bien agi… Même si, et il ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture, il avait un peu agi en Gryffondor.

« Explications ? Mais, à propos de quoi, mon ami ? » déclara-t-il naïvement.

Le regard, déjà bien froid de Drago, se fit glacial et Théo, étrangement, eut envie de rire. Blaise avait l'habitude de lui dire qu'il était masochiste sur les bords… Malgré tout, il savait où étaient les limites et, parce que son but dans la vie n'était pas de finir égorgé à même pas dix-huit ans sans avoir pu profiter de la vie et faire profiter de son fabuleux corps, il laissa de côté la fausse naïveté qui énervait tant le blond.

« Bon, Granger voulait te parler, je te l'ai envoyée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus là-dessus ? » abdiqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas que quiconque entre dans cette pièce, tu savais ce que je faisais à ce moment-là, alors pourquoi l'avoir envoyée me voir plutôt que de lui dire d'aller se faire frire une bouse de dragon ? »

« Je l'avais prévenue. Elle est venue quand même. Tu n'auras qu'à t'en prendre à elle. » se défendit-il pour la forme.

« Prévenue ? T'es en train d'essayer de me dire que Granger savait que je me branlais et qu'elle est venue quand même, là ? » demanda Drago, franchement pas persuadé.

« Je lui ai dit que tu allais décompresser là-bas. N'importe qui aurait compris. » sourit le brun.

Drago haussa les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que son ami savait, comme lui, que Granger n'avait pas pensé une seconde à ça. Il se releva et quitta la pièce, adressant un sourire froid à son ami et glissant quelques mots qui firent plutôt peur à Théo…

Dire qu'il avait fait ça pour leur bien et que Drago le menaçait d'un châtiment…

O0O

Elle était finalement sortie, et il n'allait pas la louper cette fois. Il avait réussi à la forcer à sortir, au bout d'une semaine, en allant parler à Potter et les deux Weasley. Le sachant impliqué dans l'affaire, les trois compères avaient tellement emmerdé la brune qu'elle avait craqué et était sortie, juste pour leur montrer qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec lui. Ils n'y croyaient pas, mais Drago se doutait bien, à entendre les rumeurs qui courraient, qu'ils se taisaient pour éviter une engueulade comme celle dont ils avaient déjà fait les frais, à l'énerver un peu trop.

Mais, elle était sortie en compagnie de la fameuse carte magique du Trio et elle l'avait évité pendant deux semaines. Il lui avait couru après, mais elle s'enfuyait toujours à temps. Elle était douée pour fuir, la garce.

Elle l'énervait. Non contente de s'être introduite dans sa pièce et de l'avoir maté sans vergogne dans un moment où personne n'était supposé le voir, elle le fuyait. Et il revoyait inlassablement ce moment où il avait ouvert les yeux, choqué qu'un bruit ai interrompu sa « séance de décompression », pour l'apercevoir.

Sur le coup, il s'était cru fou. Pendant une nanoseconde, il avait cru qu'en plus de rendre sourd, la masturbation donnait des hallucinations. Il l'avait vue, les joues rouges d'embarras, les yeux fuyants, l'une de ses mains pleine de l'encre qu'elle venait de renverser. Il l'avait trouvée belle. Avec ses mèches rebelle, son air affolé, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres abimées à force d'être trop mordues. Il l'avait trouvée belle. Et il s'était cru fou.

Puis elle avait bondi et s'était enfuie. Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle devait déjà être loin. Il était resté tout le reste de l'après-midi à revoir ce moment, cette image d'elle qui lui avait brûlé les yeux. Il l'avait trouvée belle. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'était.

Puisant dans ses souvenirs, il avait vu en elle une beauté simple et naturelle qu'il avait toujours ignorée. Ça l'avait bouleversé. Il s'était rendu compte que Granger n'était pas qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ou un rat de bibliothèque. Il l'avait désirée. Compulsivement.

Ça l'avait pris d'un coup. Quelque chose en lui s'était mis à brûler. Un feu qui s'était réveillé lorsque ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur elle. Il l'avait désirée. Passionnément.

Et elle l'avait fui. Lâchement.

Mais ce soir, il l'attraperait. Il lui parlerait. Il l'aurait. Parce qu'elle l'obsédait. Eperdument.

Parce qu'il s'était subitement rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. Follement.

O0O

Hermione exultait. Non seulement sa réponse en potion à la question trois petit b était bonne, mais en plus elle avait obtenu ses Optimaux dans toutes ses matières. Elle rentrait donc dans le tableau d'honneur de Poudlard, aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall ou bien Lily Evans qui, comme elle, avaient obtenu leurs onze Optimaux.

C'est tremblante d'émotion qu'elle était montée sur l'estrade pour recevoir son diplôme et s'était lancé dans le discours que McGonagall lui avait demandé de faire, en tant que major de sa promotion. Elle avait entamé son discours, auquel elle avait déjà réfléchi, d'un ton plus ou moins assuré, rendu balbutiant par la joie plus que par le stress.

Puis elle l'avait vu. Il était au troisième rang. Ses yeux gris étaient posés sur elle. Elle se rappelait toujours aussi distinctement de la dernière fois que ces yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Ils étaient rendus presque noirs par le désir lorsqu'elle l'avait surpris.

Et elle avait perdu le fil de son discours, les souvenirs affluant à la même vitesse que le sang sur son visage. Mélangeant les mots, elle termina comme elle put son discours et rejoignit à toute vitesse ses amis, tête baissé pour ne pas croiser à nouveau son regard.

Grâce à la carte, elle avait réussi à l'éviter pendant les deux dernières semaines, où elle avait accepté de sortir pour que ses amis cessent de l'embêter avec son enfermement et les paroles de Malefoy, après que ce con soit allé leur parler. Elle se doutait qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait la voir, il la poursuivait.

Elle fuyait à chaque fois. Elle avait mille et une fois remercié les Maraudeurs pour leur fabuleuse carte, empruntée à Harry, qui lui avait tant sauvé la mise. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu faire face à Malefoy. Ces images indécentes étaient toujours là, dans son esprit, et elle ne pouvait s'en défaire.

Elle mourrait de peur, en fait. Elle avait peur de le revoir et de revivre ce moment intense où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés et où elle s'était crue foudroyée. Ce moment où elle avait finalement compris quand toutes ces filles parlaient des frissons que leurs petits-amis leur procuraient par un simple regard…

Ça avait été bien plus qu'un frisson. Ça l'avait transcendée. Elle s'était sentie plus vivante en quelques millièmes de secondes sous son regard assombris par le désir que lors de tout le reste de sa vie. Elle avait senti son cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. En un éclair de lucidité, elle avait pensé à ce que lui disait Ginny lorsqu'elle parlait de ses sentiments pour Harry. Elle avait demandé à Merlin comment elle avait bien pu tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Elle avait eu l'envie de le rejoindre. Et elle était partie en courant, terrifiée.

O0O

Ils n'avaient pas eu énormément de contacts, pourtant.

Lors de la Bataille Finale, Drago avait choisi de s'opposer à Voldemort, dégoûté par ses théories autant que par la Marque qui enlaidissait son bras. Alors, lorsque McGonagall avait rouvert Poudlard en Septembre d'après et proposé de refaire sa Septième année à ceux qui en avaient été empêchés par la guerre, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se détester, mais il était impensable de s'apprécier. Les premières semaines avaient été tendues, jusqu'à ce qu'une espèce d'équilibre soit mis en place. Ni insultes, ni amitiés. Quelques-uns se saluaient dans les couloirs, ceux qui n'avaient pas été au cœur de la guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Les professeurs avaient voulu réaliser le rêve de Dumbledore d'union des maisons et avaient quelques fois demandé aux élèves de faire des exposés en binômes mixtes.

Une fois, Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés ensembles. Pur hasard du tirage au sort. Passant au-dessus des insultes qu'il avait pu lui adresser, Hermione, avec toute la maturité dont elle savait faire preuve, avait instauré un statu quo. Ils avaient travaillé ensembles pendant quelques semaines et réalisé un superbe travail.

Bien qu'aucune amitié ne soit née entre eux, ils avaient pu découvrir en l'autre une personne dotée d'une remarquable intelligence, d'un esprit critique acéré et chacun, en son for intérieur, avait pensé qu'ils auraient pu être amis… dans une autre vie, en tout cas.

Après ça, ils s'étaient parfois salués dans les couloirs, eux-aussi. A la bibliothèque, ils s'étaient parfois assis à la même table. Plus rarement, ils avaient discutés. Il y avait des sujets où leurs avis étaient quasiment identiques et d'autres où ils partaient en grands débats et se faisaient virer par la bibliothécaire. Gênés, ils rejoignaient alors chacun de leurs côtés leurs salles communes, mettant ainsi fin à une discussion qu'ils auraient pourtant aimé continuer.

Mais à aucun moment ils n'avaient pensé pouvoir tomber amoureux de l'autre.

Pouvait-on réellement tomber amoureux en quelques dizaines de contacts ?

Pouvait-on tomber amoureux aussi facilement, sans même s'en rendre compte ?

O0O

Elle venait de quitter la Grande Salle et Drago, abandonnant ses amis sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser et ne voyant pas le sourire de Théodore, la suivit.

Elle disparut dans les toilettes pour filles et lui, sans gêne, entra à sa suite. Elle était penchée au-dessus de l'évier, se rafraîchissant le visage. Alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et à sa plus grande surprise, Drago la trouva ravissante. Quelque chose en lui hurlait que le beige de son T-shirt mettait sa peau légèrement hâlée en valeur, que la coupe lui allait bien… Un tas de choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à propos d'elle, mais qui s'imposaient à lui comme des évidences.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête et le vit son reflet dans la glace au-dessus de l'évier, une lueur de peur apparu dans ses yeux, en même que les adorables rougeurs reprenaient place sur ses joues. Intérieurement, Drago se détesta de penser en termes Poufsouffle tel qu'il le faisait. Extérieurement, il prit soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

« Je crois qu'on a à parler, Granger. » amorça-t-il finalement, après quelques secondes d'observation silencieuse.

Hermione évita le regard du blond, préférant chercher une quelconque issue possible pour fuir à nouveau. Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à faire attention à Drago ?

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu es venue me voir, l'autre jour, Granger… » continua-t-il doucement.

Elle frissonna. Elle avait l'impression que sa voix glissait sur elle et l'enveloppait dans un cocon. Elle ferma une seconde les yeux, cherchant en elle-même la force de répondre.

« Tu dois le savoir… » finit-elle par dire « Je voulais savoir si j'avais correctement répondu en Potions. »

Drago sourit face à l'air embarrassé qu'elle affichait clairement. Lui, qui avait toujours appris à cacher ses émotions et méprisé tous les Gryffondors parce qu'ils étaient si aisément lisibles, n'en revenait pas de penser que cela lui allait merveilleusement bien et de trouver que ça lui offrait un peu comme une bouffée d'air frais dans son monde où tout n'était que façade.

« Je sais, ça… Mais ma question, c'était plutôt : pourquoi vouloir me le demander à moi ? » explicita-t-il, toujours souriant.

Hermione cilla tant la question lui paraissait idiote. Elle était mise mal à l'aise par la proximité de Drago, à quelques mètres à peine d'elle, et par son regard profond posé sur elle.

« Mais… Parce que… Tu es le meilleur en Potions. Tu étais le mieux placé pour me répondre. » dit-elle finalement.

Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus vers elle et qu'elle paraissait de plus en plus déboussolé. Il aimait cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Il aimait la voir faible et avoir le sentiment d'être celui qui devait la protéger.

« Tu crois ? Théo, Pansy, ou même Blaise, auraient aussi bien pu te donner ta réponse. Et n'importe quel bouquin aurait fait l'affaire. Alors pourquoi m'avoir cherché dans tout le château ? » fit-il remarquer.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre… Il est vrai que Nott, Zabini et Parkinson se débrouillaient en Potions et qu'un bon livre sur la matière aurait finalement pu résoudre son dilemme… Alors pourquoi avait-elle à ce point voulu le voir ?

« Je… je ne sais pas. » balbutia-t-elle.

Drago leva une main pâle et la posa sur la joue brûlante de la brune. Hermione laissa échapper bien malgré elle un soupir à ce contact et frémit, voyant le blond sourire de plus belle. Pourtant, Drago non plus n'en menait pas large, sentant sous ses doigts la peau douce de la Gryffondor… Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, la dominant de toute sa stature et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Et si c'était juste parce que c'était moi que tu voulais voir, Hermione ? » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

O0O

Hermione ne savait plus où elle était. Elle aurait été incapable de donner l'heure ou la date si on les lui avait demandées. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Drago Malefoy avait sa main posée sur sa joue, se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, et que leurs lèvres étaient incroyablement proches.

Et toute la répulsion qu'elle avait pu ressentir envers les baisers après ses mauvaises expériences avait totalement disparue : elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de combler l'espace qui séparait leurs bouches.

Lorsque Drago appuya son front contre le sien, elle se dit que, peut-être, il y avait une raison pour laquelle les couples se bécotaient sans cesse. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa, elle se déconnecta complètement. Franchement, qui s'intéressait aux raisons ?

O0O

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passé à s'embrasser et s'en moquait complètement. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le regard de Drago était considérablement assombri par le désir et ses yeux gris, comme ce jour-là, tiraient sur le noir.

Hermione laissa un soupir lui échapper quand leurs lèvres se lâchèrent finalement et frappa gentiment Drago quand celui-ci en rit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette situation, en somme toute assez étrange, lui paraissait presque normale.

Là où elle aurait dû être horrifiée, elle se sentait juste à sa place. Elle qui était presque toujours mal à l'aise se sentait bien, les bras de Drago posés sur sa taille, possessifs mais ne l'empêchant pas de s'écarter si elle le désirait. Et elle ne le désirait pas. C'était comme naturel, d'être comme ça.

En souriant au blond, elle nicha son nez dans son cou et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Lorsqu'elle mordit légèrement la peau tendre, elle le sentit soupirer et rejeter sa tête en arrière et ce fut son tour de rire. D'humeur audacieuse, elle mordit un peu plus fort puis fit glisser ses lèvres tout le long de la portion de coup qui lui était offerte, commençant à l'encolure de sa chemise et terminant sous son oreille, avant de retourner aux lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme.

Drago rompit peu après leur échange en soupirant à son tour, les yeux encore plus voilés. Il la dévora du regard, de sa bouche légèrement gonflée et rouge de leurs baisers à ses yeux brillants de satisfaction et il observa avec délectation combien sa poitrine se soulevait vite tant son souffle était court.

« J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. » souffla-t-il en la regardant.

Il avait peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit à nouveau et ne se terre encore dans sa Tour pour la semaine qu'il leur restait à passer à Poudlard. Il aurait voulu rattraper ses paroles avant qu'elle ne les entende. Mais elle avait été si belle, si désirable, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'exprimer à voix haute ce que tout son être criait.

Les grands yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur lui, une lueur d'étonnement les illuminant. Un instant, il songea qu'elle ne devait avoir aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il fallut que Drago l'en empêche en glissant son doigt dessus pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas encore saigner.

« Pourquoi ? » fit-elle finalement, levant ses yeux caramel vers les liens.

La question innocente bouleversa Drago plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Alors elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée… Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle était belle. Parce qu'elle était intelligente. Parce qu'elle s'était abandonnée à lui, à ses baisers, pendant de longues minutes, capable d'oublier toutes ces années où il s'était montré insupportable envers elle. Parce qu'elle était fabuleuse. Parce qu'elle doutait, parce qu'elle était forte, parce qu'elle était passionnée, parce que c'était elle. Juste parce que c'était elle.

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Oui, en fait, c'était pour ça.

O0O

Les yeux d'Hermione reflétèrent encore plus de surprise face à ces mots. Elle cligna des paupières, comme si elle pensait qu'elle allait se réveiller d'un fabuleux rêve, puis un sourire tendre vint étirer ses lèvres. Ses yeux criaient « moi aussi » à Drago. Ses lèvres le murmurèrent, troublant le silence de la pièce.

Elle glissa sa petite main dans celle du blond et lui adressa un regard empli de confiance.

« Emmène-moi. »

O0O

Drago tint la porte de sa salle secrète ouverte pour laisser entrer Hermione. Il la tira jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de détacher leurs mains, d'attraper sa baguette et de transformer le canapé en un immense lit où il la fit s'asseoir.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, comme voulant jauger si elle était certaine de son choix, et n'obtint en retour qu'un regard déterminé et lui montrant une confiance sans borne qui l'ébranla. Une seconde, il douta de mériter cette confiance, cet amour, que lui portait la brune. Puis les mains d'Hermione se posèrent sur ses joues, l'attirant sur elle alors qu'elle s'allongeait, et il oublia tout.

Il l'embrassa longuement, presque chastement, oubliant qu'il l'avait détestée.

Ses lèvres dessinèrent les contours de son visage, tantôt soufflant, tantôt baisant, toujours vénérant. Il s'abreuvait de l'image qu'elle lui offrait, celle d'une jeune femme absolument offerte à lui, ne donnant pas que son corps et son cœur, mais aussi son âme toute entière, pleinement confiante.

Il la caressa, lui apprenant, oubliant ce qu'il avait été.

Il modela de ses mains ce corps qu'il avait tant de temps ignoré. Il en suivit chaque courbe, honorant tout ce qui faisait d'Hermione qui elle était. Il caressa, embrassa chaque endroit qu'il découvrait d'elle, comme s'il s'agissait de tout son monde.

Il l'aima, pleinement, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Il la pénétra avec douceur, réfrénant son envie d'elle, furieuse, qui battait dans ses veines, pour lui offrir la tendresse et la douceur qu'elle méritait. Il embrassa les quelques larmes qu'il fit couler, s'excusant en une litanie de pardons sincères qu'Hermione chassa d'un revers de la main, parce qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'excuser.

Il lui fit l'amour, mettant toute sa tendresse pour elle dans cet acte qui prenait enfin tout son sens à ses yeux. Lorsque ce fut fini, il fit en sorte qu'Hermione aussi connaisse la jouissance, jouant de ses mains et de ses lèvres pour qu'elle soit plus que satisfaite. Puis il rabattit sur eux une couverture douce qu'il avait fait venir, qu'il avait choisie rouge juste pour elle, et la serra dans ses bras, déposant sur son front un baiser et lui souhaitant une bonne nuit lorsqu'elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

O0O

Drago sourit en quittant la salle commune des Serpentards. La veille au matin, lorsqu'il l'avait rejointe, le sourire goguenard de Théodore lui avait rappelé sa vengeance à mettre en œuvre, laissée de côté lorsqu'il était obnubilé par Hermione – pas qu'il l'était moins maintenant, mais au moins il n'aurait plus besoin de lui courir sans cesse après pour la voir et ce serait un temps précieux de gagné pour être ensembles.

Toujours était-il qu'il était particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à enfermer Théodore et Ronald Weasley dans la Salle Sur Demande transformée en chambre de débauche… En même temps, depuis deux années que ses camarades de dortoir entendaient Théo rêver de Weasley sans aucune discrétion, Drago était persuadé que sa vengeance serait parfaite. Puisque le Théo enfermé dans la salle était endormi, en plein rêve, et que le Weasley éveillé allait découvrir une information dont il saurait bien se servir…

Certains diraient que ce n'était pas vraiment une vengeance, mais vu les résultats de l'action de Théo, Drago ne pouvait pas être trop méchant. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça… Alors Théo serait horrifié de la honte que cela serait que Weasley l'entende fantasmer à son propos, mais puisque toute sa frustration sexuelle aurait trouvé son exutoire, la chute n'en serait pas trop dure…

C'est avec le sourire que Drago entra dans sa pièce, même s'il ne lui restait que quelques jours à passer à Poudlard, et qu'il se glissa dans le dos d'Hermione, assise sur un pouf qu'elle avait déclaré sien avec un livre ramené de la Tour Gryffondor. Parce qu'il était impossible d'être tranquille pour lire là-bas, elle avait décidé de squatter ici…

Et Drago, qui détestait qu'on vienne dans son refuge, avait trouvé ça parfaitement normal. Parce que c'était Hermione, pas n'importe qui. Et puis, il ne la laissait pas lire tranquillement pour autant, mais au lieu d'être empêchée de lire par un abruti, elle l'était par un Drago prêt à tout pour lui faire plaisir…

Il l'attrapa par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule, jetant un coup d'œil pas vraiment intéressé au bouquin qu'elle parcourait. Autrefois il aurait trouvé horripilant qu'elle soit chaque jour avec un livre différent. Maintenant il trouvait juste ça adorable. Il adorait la voir plongée dans un livre, une expression concentrée sur la figure. Il la trouvait mignonne en ces instants.

Il releva les cheveux de la nuque de la jeune femme et y déposa ses lèvres, la chatouillant un peu et lui tirant un rire. Elle lui dit de la laisser lire. Il ne l'écouta pas. Il fit glisser ses bras autour d'elle et commença à faire voguer ses lèvres dans son cou et sur ses épaules dénudées. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui lorsqu'elle commença à soupirer et déposa son livre un peu plus loin, amusée plus qu'autre chose.

Il lui susurra qu'il l'aimait, comme il lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt, comme il l'avait répété la veille, et comme il comptait lui dire le lendemain et les jours suivants.

Parce que c'était juste naturel. Parce que c'était elle. Parce que c'était eux.


End file.
